Baby Trail
by NihilisticAmbition313
Summary: When Freddie leaves his wife Sam after learning she got pregnant against his wishes, can Carly and the others repair the damage that's been done?
1. Prologue

**Baby Trail**

**by NihilisticAmbition313**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**...**

**-Prologue-**

**Carly's view**

Fresh from a long, hot shower after a long day's work, I plopped down on the sofa in my apartment. Yes, my apartment. I no longer live with Spencer. Well, it's more like Spencer doesn't live with _me_ anymore. He _finally _found a woman that he wanted to settle down with last year (thank God), and he bequeathed our apartment to me, moving into his fiancee's place.

I'm now twenty-three years old, and long removed from iCarly. Now my days are spent working the sales floor of a big box retail store. It's not what I envisioned for myself as a teenager, but I make pretty decent money, certainly enough to live. Besides, I like being helpful, so being a sales associate is pretty much up my alley. I have no complaints, except for the Christmas season (Loathe it).

I propped my bare feet up on the coffee table which I just bought (Ever since Spencer moved out, I have been systematically redecorating to make my home look like an _adult_ actually lived there). I was off work for the next two days (Yays), and no one could be happier than me about it. I closed my eyes and thought about what I would do with my free time, when I was suddenly interrupted by a loud rapping at the door. I sprang up, still in my bathrobe, and opened the door.

On the other side I found my best friend Sam Puckett, with a tear-stained face!

"Sam! What's the matter!"

"He left me." she sobbed

"What? Who left you?"

"Freddie. He left me." she choked out as she grabbed me and cried on my shoulder

"Freddie left you?"

Sam and our other best friend Freddie used to be bitter enemies, but as they grew older they realized and finally admitted they loved each other, as in _loved_ each other. They got married two years ago after dating for two years. Their wedding day was one of the happiest days of all of our lives. Even Freddie's overbearing, overprotective mom Mrs. Benson was happy for the newlyweds.

Now Sam is standing here telling me Freddie left her?

I pulled Sam inside my pad and held her at arms length.

"Sam, that doesn't make any sense. Why would Freddie leave you?"

"Because...I...I broke...a promise...and stabbed...him in...the...back." Sam coughed out in almost incoherent sobs

"Oh, God no...Sam, tell me you did not cheat on Freddie!"

Slap was cocked and ready to fire...

"No! I would never cheat on Freddie! It's not that, I swear to God!"

"Then _what_? What promise did you break that would make Freddie leave you?"

"I'm pregnant."

"...You're what?"

"...I'm pregnant Carly..."

"I...I don't understand."

Sam wandered over to the sofa and slowly sat. I joined her and took hold of her left hand.

"Freddie left you because you got pregnant?"

"Pretty much."

"...Wait. You said he left because you broke a promise and backstabbed him. What, did you promise not to get pregnant?"

"Exactly."

"..._Really_?"

"Really...We both agreed that we didn't want kids, and I was cool with that, at least at first..."

My mind was doing cartwheels. I had no idea Sam and Freddie had agreed on not having kids.

"...But after a while I changed my mind. I wanted a baby. I tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't budge. I even threatened him old school style, but no dice...Then, I got to thinking, maybe if Freddie found out he was gonna be a dad, he'd change his mind too. So I..."

"...So you _what_?"

"I...srtstppdtkinmbrtcntrl." Sam mumbled

"Huh?"

"I stopped taking my birth control!"

I shot right up out of my seat and gave Sam a look that would scare a demon from the ninth circle of hell!

"You slipped Freddie into getting you pregnant!"

All Sam could do was stare down at the floor and weep. She must have thought I was mad at her too (Which I was), but at a time like that, she needed her Carls.

"...I'm sorry, Sam." I said as I sat down next to her and pulled her in

"I just didn't think he would blow up like he did. I thought he'd be happy, like hearing he was gonna be a daddy would change how he felt about having kids. My God, I was so stupid." Sam wept

"Listen, I'll talk to him. I'm sure somebody can convince him that this is a _good_ thing, and something for him to be happy about."

"Carly, you can't fix everything! You always think you can, but you can't! Not this!"

"I'm gonna try anyway."

"..."

Sam buried her face in the palms of her hands and leaned forward. I rubbed her back, pondering what I could possibly say to Freddie...


	2. Drowning

**Baby Trail**

**by NihilisticAmbition313**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**...**

**#1-"Drowning"**

**Carly's view**

Sam sat on my sofa, gnawing on her favorite comfort food (Ham). I paced about the living room, desperately trying to get in touch with Freddie.

I only got his voicemail over and over again, but I was determined to get the real him. I wanted to hear his side of the story and I wanted he and Sam to work things out.

**Freddie's view**

"Dude, why don't you just answer your phone?" Gibby asked me as we sat at the bar of a local tavern

"Don't feel like talking." I said, then killed the rest of my brandy and Pepi-Cola.

I called Gibby to be my driver/listening post, because Sam did something that made me want to get hammered and bitch to somebody. You want to know what? I'll tell you. That lying, conniving bit...woman stopped taking her birth control on purpose, after I made it perfectly clear I didn't want kids. She even agreed with me, but she changed her mind and got pregnant behind my back. What kind of woman blatantly disregards her husband's wishes like that? I trusted Sam on all levels, and she goes and does what she did? What's a man to do with that? I didn't want kids, and now here I am having one, because selfish Sam just had to have _her_ way (As usual).

"Yo, barkeep! I'm dry over here!" I shouted at that lazy ass bartender standing right in front of me

"Freddie, I think you're good." Gibby said

"Hey, _you're_ not the one with a shelfish bitch of a wife. Get off my cashe." I slurred at...two Gibbys

"I think your friend's right. Why don't you go home and chill?" the female bartender said

"Let's go man."

"Go where? I got nowhere _to_ go! I'm not going...back to _her_, I'll tell you what." I said, pointing my finger at nothing for emphasis

"Alright man, you can crash with me. Let's just go." Gibby pleaded

The big man helped me walk out to his car.

Goddamn I was drunk...

"You can have the couch." said Gibby

"Bleh." I uttered as I slumped into the passenger's side of Gibby's car

"...Wendy's not gonna appreciated this." Gibby mumbled

"Heh...Least _your_ wife isn't a liar...Wendy's a good wife to you. Not like Sham...Ha..."

"Freddie, look. I know you're pissed, and you have every right to be man. Sam got pregnant behind your back, but does that make you really wanna leave her? Her _and_ your baby?"

"...We said no kids. She shaid no kids. She was wiff me, _no kids_...Then she doesh what she did...Gibby, what if Wendy agreed to shomething major, but broke that agreement behind your back?"

Gibby stared at the steering wheel and pondered my question.

"I'd be mad."

"Yesh! Exactly!"

"But Fred, I wouldn't just turn my back on Wendy. I know you're pissed at her, but Sam's the love of your life. You're _really_ just gonna trash her because she made a mistake?"

"She didn't make no mishtake! She knew what she was doin'!"

"Fair enough...But why don't you want any kids anyway?"

"Isht not about whether or not I want kids. Isht...the fact tha Sham went behind my back...Just drive man."

"Fine." Gibby sighed as he started uo the car

**Sam's view**

Ham.

For the majority of my life, it's been my best friend. My treat after doing something good, my snack in between meals, my shoulder to cry on.

Here I am, sitting on the sofa in Carly's apartment stuffing my face with it (God bless Carly for always keeping a supply of ham for me).

I was doing so because I blew the best thing that ever happened to me sky high, and I only have myself to blame...

"Freddie still won't answer." Carly said as she sat down next to me

"...Can you blame him?"

"God, I hope he's not out there doing anything stupid."

As if God heard Carly's voice, my PearPhone rang with the caller ID reading 'Gibby'.

"...Gibbs?" I answered

"Hey, Sam. Just wanted to let you know, I got Freddie."

"You _do_?"

"Yeah. He's, um, pretty messed up. From drinking I mean. I'm taking him home with me. Just wanted to let you know he's okay."

"Oh, God...Thanks Gibby. Um...I guess I'll try to talk to him tomorrow. Thank you for looking out."

"That's what Gibby is for."

Gibby. As much as I used to torment him when we were kids, he turned out to be one of the greatest friends anybody could ask for. He even literally saved mine, Freddie's, and Carly's lives one time when we were kidnapped by a psycho iCarly fan. I was happy that I at least knew Freddie was in good hands...

"What was that all about?" Carly asked

"Gibby's got Freddie...He apparently went out and got wasted..."

"Oh no..."

Freddie didn't drink. He didn't do _anything_. Now he's going out to God-knows-where getting hammered because of me. I felt a torrent of tears rush out of my eyes as the gravity of what I've done pulled me down into an abyss. Carly pulled me into her embrace and let me cry over what could have been the end of my life with Freddie, the life that I may have ended by being selfish and stupid...


End file.
